Royal Ossetian Military
The Royal Ossetian Military is the military of the Ossetian Empire, it is comprised of 4 main divisions and 5 sub-divisions. MD = Main Divsion, SD = Sub-Divsion *Army - Main ground force (MD) *Navy - Main naval force (MD) *Airforce - Main aerial force (MD) *Missle Defense - Anti-Missle defense (MD) *Marines - Naval version of the army (SD, Navy) *Special Ops. - Special operations force (SD, Army) *Foreign Legion - Soldiers from the colony of Port Ispanii (SD, Army) *Foreign Peacekeeping Force - Used in global peacekeeping missions (SD, Army) *Royal Guard - Responsible for the protection of the government. (SD, Army) The Royal Ossetian Military has been around since before the Germanic tribes arrived in SouthEast Kuba. It has served in only 2 wars so far, recently the Ossetian government created the Missle Defense division, incase of possible Nuclear Holocaust on the nation. Sily Osetinskoi Zemli(Ossetian Ground Forces) The Ossetian Ground Forces, or SOZ, are the main portion of the military, SOZ is currently the most loyal military in the world as Ossetia is the most patriotic nation on the planet, SOZ currently has 2,000,000 active personel and 300,000 in reserve. Troops are stationed in Fort Vladimir and Fort Volga, there are recruitment stations in Kazan, Sevastopol, & Vladivostok, and has a small base in Sevastopol and Kazan. SOZ was originally replaced by mecenaries during the Ossetian Civil War, but was reformed after the new government took over. Corruption and Crimes in SOZ are very rare, only 38 soldiers in SOZ were ever arrested for crimes/corruption, 89 in the entire military itself. Conscription is currently apart of the Royal Ossetian Military, however it is only used when a hostile force is invading the Empire, otherwise conscription is barely used. The chain of command is claimed to be extremely flawed, however this is untrue as of late 2011, a poll was taken on the Royal Ossetian Military in which revealed the chain of command is no where near flawed and works perfectly. Ranks: *Low Private (L-Pvt.) *Private (Pvt.) *Private 1st class (P1C) *Private 2nd class (P2C) *Private 3rd class (P3C) *Corporal (Corp.) *Lance Corporal (Lan-Corp.) *Corporal 1st class (C1C) *Low Sargeant (L-Sgt.) *Sargeant (Sgt.) *Staff Sargeant (Ssgt.) *High Sargeant (H-Sgt.) *Sargeant Commander (S-Com) *1st Lieutenant (1LT.) *2nd Lieutenant (2LT.) *Lieutenant (LT.) *High Lieutenant (H-LT.) *Captain (Cpt.) *Captain Lieutenant (C-L) *High Captain (H-Cpt.) *Low Colonel (L-Col.) *Colonel (Col.) *Major (Maj.) *Sargeant Major (S-M) *Major 1st class (M1C) *Major 2nd class (M2C) *Lieutenant Commander (LT-Com.) *Commander (Com.) *Commander General (C-G) *Commissar (ComS.) *General (Gen.) *Lietenant General (LT-Gen.) *General 1 star (G1S) *General 2 star (G2S) *General 3 star (G3S) *General 4 star (G4S) *General 5 star/General of the Army (G5S/GotARMY) Drakony Osetii(Airforce) Drakony Osetii(DO) which literally translates as "Dragons of Ossetia" is the Airforce branch of the Royal Ossetian Military, DO pilots are trained to fly in all elements in a result of possible war with a country in a different climate, terrain, etc. DO pilots are ranked as #3 in best pilots, the Airforce first saw service in the Ossetian Civil War useing old fashion bi-planes, which make then were the modern planes. most planes were used by the Communist Loyalists, however Rebels were able to capture a airfield in the last days of the war and used biplanes to defeat the Loyalists, who were now out of aerial vehicles, by bombing Ossetia's capital of Kazan(Back then Gavana), the Airforce was restablished in 1963 incase of meeting a foreign power that had aerial combat mastered so they wouldn't be at a disavantaged, there are currently Airforce Bases in both Forts Vladimir and Volga, as well as a recruitment station in Sevastopol and Kazan, along with a base in Kazan. The DO currently uses some out-dated aircraft along with some of the up-to-date ones, on holidays the Airforce flys from Kazan, to Sevastopol, to Vladivostok, and all the way to Fort Vladimir so they may refuel and return to Kazan after they've flown by, there is also a refueling station in Port Ispanii, Port Ispanii also has a small section of it's airport in reserve for DO planes that need to stop for refueling. The DO currently has 400,000 active personel. The Ranks of the DO are: *Cadet (Cad.) *Cadet1 (Cad1) *Cadet2 (Cad2) *Ensign (En.) *Mechanic (Mech.) *Pilot (Pit.) *Squad Sargeant (Sq-Sgt.) *Squad Captain (Sq-Cpt.) *Officer (Off.) *Major (Maj.) *General of the Airforce (GotAIR) Korolevskii Flot Osetinskikh(Navy) The Korolevskii Flot Osetinskikh(KFO), translates literally into "Royal Ossetian Navy", is the main Naval power of the Ossetian Empire, the Ossetian Empire's navy is ranked #2 in the most powerful navies on the planets(The first being Mahtava Voima's) the navy protects Ossetian trade ships from piracy and also launch fireworks from the cannons on holidays or special occasions, KFO has recently begun the creation of "Stealth-Submarines" which are will be built to go to the deepest of depths in the ocean, and also remain undetected by radar, even both of submarines, they are however not armed with torpedo's and are only used for scouting out enemy fleets. The ranks of the Ossetian Navy are: *Ensign (Ens.) *Deck Ensign (D-Ens.) *Gunner Ensign (G-Ens.) *Lieutenant/Officer (LT./Off.) *Captain (Cpt.) *Admiral (Adm.) *Commodore (Como.) *Commander (Coma.) *Fleet Admiral (F-Adm.) *Major (Maj.) *General of the Navy (GotNAVY.) Naval Inventory Ships: *Battleships: 7 *Submarines: 3 *Aircraft Carriers: 2 *Cruisers: 0 *Landing Craft: 0 Ambhibious Vehicles: *BTR-80: 600,000 *PT-76: 500 Small Arms: *M14: 780,000 *Mk1 Underwater Pistol(Diving units only): 500 *ADS Underwater Assault Rifle(Diving units only): 500 *Makarov Pistol: 1,000,300 undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Makarov.jpg|Makarov Pistol M14.jpg|M14 BTR-80.jpg|BTR-80's PT-76.jpg|PT-76's Mk 1 Underwater Defense Gun.jpg|Mk1 Underwater Pistol ADS Amphibious Rifle.jpg|ADS Underwater Assault Rifle Aircraft Inventory Fighters: *MiG-15: 2,000 *MiG-25: 5,780 *MiG-29: 12,000 *F-22: 5,000 Bombers: *B-2: 400 *B-52: 780 Gunship/Cargo: *AC-130H:500 Helicopters: *Mil Mi-24: 5,000 *AH-64D: 8,900 *UH-60L: 6,500 *MV-22: 350 UAV's: *MQ-9:1,000 Mid-Air refueling aircraft: *KC-10: 2,040 Ground attack: *A-10: 3,080 undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined AC-130H.jpg|AC-130H AH-64D.jpg|AH-64D B-2 Spirit.jpg|B-2 B-52 bomber.jpg|B-52 MiG-15.jpg|MiG-15 MiG-25.jpg|MiG-25 MiG-29.jpg|MiG-29 Mil Mi-24.jpg|Mil Mi-24 UH-60L.jpg|UH-60L A-10.jpg|A-10 F-22.jpg|F-22 KC-10.jpg|KC-10 MQ-9.jpg|MQ-9 MV-22.jpg|MV-22 Army Inventory Personel Carriers: *M113: 400,000 *VBL: 200,000 Armoured Combat Vehicles: *T-72: 1,000,000 *DAF YP-408: 30,200 *M1126: 600,780 *Black Eagle(Tank): 38,260 Pistols: *Desert Eagle:400,000 *Glock 17(Only used for CornerShots): 7.000 *Makarov: 1,000,300 Machine Guns: *M1918A2: 700,000 *Bren: 2,070 *M1919(Attached onto vehicles): 80,000 *XK12: 6,000 *Stoner63: 2,060 Assault Rifles: *ACR: 4,600 *AK-74: 30,670 *F2000: 4,050 *FAMAS: 8,000 *G36:35,600 *M16A2: 23,700 *XK8: 20,000 *XM8: 400,500 *HK416: 600,050 Sniper Rifles: *Accuracy International AW: 1,000,000 *PTRS-41(Anti-Material): 4,000 Sub Machine Guns: *AK74u: 4,800 *BM38: 2,780 *Kiparis: 5,000 Service Rifles(For ceremonial use only; also used by royal guard): *Gewehr 43: 1,000,000 Shotguns: *KS-23: 20,000 *M1014: 780,000 Explosive: *RPG-7: 2,060 *GP-30(Genade Launcher attachment): 7,300 *M79: 2,580 *DP-64: 8,000 Other: *ACOG sight: 860,040 *CornerShot(Uses Glock 17's): 7,000 *Flamethrower: 400,000 *K11(Rifle with Grenade Launcher feature): 300,000 *MTs-255(Shotgun with revolving features): 12,000